Current devices for holding cylindrical objects such as cell batteries do not allow for maximum packing. Common approaches for such packing are that the batteries are glued to one another in rows, symmetrically arranged from a center point, or a hexagonal arrangement. The limitation of these approaches is that one cannot implement an optimized packing theory because of the complex configurations and therefore, maximum energy density cannot be achieved.